


Última desesperación

by SabyPhantomhive



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair, Español | Spanish, F/M, How Do I Tag, some spoilers maybe?, sort of hope vs despair maybe, the despair is real and makes us suffer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabyPhantomhive/pseuds/SabyPhantomhive
Summary: El amor fue probablemente lo que les llevó a aquel edificio, a la gran última desesperación; el cumplimiento de lo inevitable.Juntos, como debía ser.Juntos, como había sido siempre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primer trabajo en AO3! Si os gusta tengo una cuenta de Wattpad, sabyvonfair, a la que podéis echar un ojo. Iré colgando aquí los trabajos a medida que los corrija. Si tengo algún fallo dejadlo en los comentarios. Acepto las críticas constructivas pero los comentarios con insultos a mí o a mi trabajo serán borrados.
> 
> En fin, Danganronpa no me pertenece. Disfrutad del fic y hasta pronto.

Al amanecer, después de otra noche sin dormir más de tres horas, Fuyuhiko decidió acercarse a la galería en la que Koizumi Mahiru había decidido exponer algunos de sus más preciados retratos. De toda su brillante pero corta carrera, eligió los de sus compañeros de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza; el curso 77 en el que él también había estado. Entró en el edificio y cerró con cuidado las puertas de cristal, aún divagando sobre aquellos últimos años de inocencia, aquellos tiempos felices antes de tener que enfrentarse a la hostil realidad. ¿Quién iba a decir que en vez de un futuro brillante como rezaba la fama de la academia iban a encontrarse con el final del mundo que conocían? Nunca, ni es sus sueños más estrambóticos, imaginó el joven que la norma que regía a la yakuza, el matar o ser asesinado, se extendería por todo el mundo como una pandemia. Tampoco imaginaba que él participaría activamente en ello pero lo había hecho. Había sido uno de los primeros el caer en la desesperación pero ahora era libre.  
Libre.  
Que amarga le sabía ahora la libertad que desde que era un niño había deseado.  
Se abrochó todos los botones de la chaqueta, ya empezaba el frío. Se quitó las gafas de sol y avanzó por los escombros hasta llegar a donde recordaba haber ayudado a poner los retratos. La foto que rápidamente captó su atención era el motivo por el que había vuelto al centro de la ciudad: La primera de la tira de Peko.  
Como las demás que componían la exposición, tenía un metro y medio de alto y de ancho además de haber sido retocada digitalmente para que fuese en blanco y negro, salvando alguna parte que la fotógrafa desease resaltar. Pero a pesar de que presentase las mismas características que el resto, había algo que siempre le había fascinado de aquella colección. Fuyuhiko desde pequeño había sabido que su amiga y guardaespaldas era arte y belleza pero la cámara de la fotógrafa lo había captado mejor que sus ojos.  
Peko, la ahora imperturbable mujer abandonada nada más nacer y rescatada por los Kuzuryuu, estaba sentada de manera que se marcasen las clavículas. No tenía las gafas y llevaba el pelo suelto y echado hacia atrás, algún que otro mechón rebelde por sus hombros. Los pechos se los tapaban sus rodillas de forma sutil, difuminadas en la parte baja de la imagen. El foco estaba en su rostro pero aún así podías ver las grandes y pequeñas cicatrices que su vida le había dejado. Koizumi decidió destacar sus ojos, algo lógico. El albinismo la había dejado sin colores salvo por esa pequeña parte. Pero por mucho que los mirase, por mucho que los llevase viendo desde que tiene memoria, había un algo especial en ellos. Un brillo que hasta ese momento no había podido discernir. ¿Quizás ella ya se hubiese sumergido en la desesperación cuando las fotos fueron tomadas? Cuando él cayó no vio ninguna diferencia notable en ella. ¿Y si ella siempre se hubiese sentido así? Pero ¿Quién iba a culparla por aquello cuando su vida había consistido en una deshumanización constante para convertirla en la mejor guardaespaldas del mundo? Aquel brillo no cambiaba su historia. Peko había sido siempre Peko, la pequeña que soportaba abuso tras abuso por los padres de un niño que miraba el maltrato, impotente, mientras se juraba no usar el poder de la familia para manejar a la gente cuando heredase. En definitiva, si a Fuyuhiko le hubiesen dado a elegir entre distintas vidas escogería la que había tenido y otra vez si eso le asegurase estar con Peko, no importaba lo egoísta y cruel que pudiese sonar.  
La siguiente foto era mágica y alejó todos los pensamientos tormentosos. Era un efímero instante que la cámara dejó plasmado para siempre. En esta, Peko llevaba sus Gaynor Minden rosadas y estaba haciendo un giro, probablemente triple. Se había tomado justo en el momento en el que el la planta del pie volvía a tocar suelo para en menos de un segundo volver a dejarlo. La chica estaba casi de espaldas a la cámara, su rostro mostrando un perfecto perfil sereno y el pequeño tatuaje de su hombro visible llamando predominantemente la atención. Aún recordaba el día en el que el hombre que era lo más cercano a un padre que Peko había tenido nunca, un formidable guerrero que debido a la artrosis había decidido hacerse maestro y que se había encargado de entrenarla personalmente desde que empezó a andar, había dicho que un espadachín debía moverse con elegancia y que el ballet la ayudaría a desarrollar la belleza que el manejo de la katana necesitaba. Los líderes del clan, los padres de Fuyuhiko, no se tomaron muy bien la petición pero con un poco de palabrería aceptaron. Recordaba que una noche, pocos días antes de entrar en la academia, le dijo que si quería hacerse un tatuaje a juego con él. Recordaba como el tatuador le había dejado la máquina para que él le hiciese la pequeña luna y la flor de cerezo, mirando por encima de su hombro mientras le guiaba la mano y como después ella le había hecho lo mismo. No podría olvidar aquella intimidad jamás y aquello le daba fuerza para la misión que tenía entre manos.  
La última en la que aparecía sola era una en la que estaba practicando sus movimientos con la katana. Peko amaba el arma mucho antes de que el jefe del clan Kuzuryuu le diese la suya y empezase a entrenarla. Esa era su primera naturaleza pero bien sabía lo mucho que odiaba matar. Su objetivo era proteger a su maestro, dar la vida por él si era necesario. Si le cortaban tan siquiera la camisa la castigaban con días de matarla de hambre mientras seguía practicando. Sin querer seguir pensando en eso miró a otro lado.  
En la siguiente pared estaban las fotos más íntimas. La de Fuyuhiko y Peko eran la última. Él aun recordaba la vergüenza que había pasado mientras la hacían ya que ambos habían tenido que desnudarse de cintura para arriba. También recordó la naturalidad que sintió cuando la chica había puesto la katana delante de él. Aunque la historia fuese bien distinta, siempre pensó que era como si Peko hubiese sido hecha para estar cerca de él. Era el hielo que ayudaba a encerrar la furia desmedida del yakuza y el retrato lo reflejaba tan bien como el siguiente reflejaba el amor de Mikan, que sostenía un marco con una foto de una chica a quien le habían arrancado la cara, o el deterioro de Komaeda por su cáncer.  
Una voz que conocía muy bien le devolvió a la realidad, a la tierra llena de sangre y suciedad que había bajo sus zapatos de carísima piel.  
-Fuyuhiko.  
Ahí estaba, siempre tras él porque una herramienta no podía osarse a ir ni un solo paso delante de du maestro a no ser que se lo ordenase; siempre en las sombras porque odiaba ser el centro de atención. Fuyuhiko se dio la vuelta despacio, saboreando el amargo momento. Botas negras hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas que el rubio le había dado hace un tiempo, medias sujetas por ligueros y ropa interior de encaje negro y rojo era lo que llevaba bajo una camisa de él, K.F bordado en el bolsillo encima de su corazón, que estaba llena de sangre medio seca. Algunas gotas habían salpicado sus gafas y su cara, su pecho, su estómago y sus muslos.  
Hacía un año que no la veía. Había esperado... No. Había deseado que su corazón no se acelerase cuando volviera a mirar aquellos ojos, porque sabía que ella iría a por él, pero su deseo no se había cumplido. Su corazón jamás dejaría de saltarse un latido ni aunque la chica ante él no fuese la misma que siempre había estado en sus recuerdos, que siempre había amado. Ahora era una asesina sin corazón que solo buscaba la desesperación que provocaban los últimos segundos de vida. Mataba por placer no por obligación. Y sí, él también lo había hecho, quién sabe por cuanto tiempo, pero por algún motivo que desconocía había despertado del trance al que le habían sometido. Había tratado de llevársela con él en su huida pero había sido imposible. Ella seguía sumergida en la ilusión de que estaba haciendo lo correcto el aquel caótico mundo que se caía a pedazos y no obedecía a nadie que no fuese la persona que les lavó el cerebro.   
-Que rápido has venido a por tu última desesperación. -susurró.  
Antes de hablar, Peko le miro de arriba a abajo con unos ojos tan vacíos que Fuyuhiko quiso arrancarse los suyos para dejar de mirarlos, para dejar de sentir aquella angustia que le producían. No soportaba verla así, era como un espíritu que buscaba desesperado la paz matando desde el limbo. Una vez lo pensó, cayó en la cuenta de que la comparación no era tan alocada.  
-Van a capturarnos pronto. -contestó mientras se acercaba.  
Había rumores de que una nueva organización estaba tratando de reconstruir el mundo, de devolverlo a lo que era antes de que la desesperación se propagase como la peor de las pestes. Pero nadie tenía ninguna información más allá de eso. No se conocían miembros y por lo menos en Tokio, los pocos que conseguían ver un nuevo amanecer entre las cenizas y los escombros seguían igual de desesperados por lo que el joven había creído que era un bulo. Pero si Peko le estaba diciendo que estaban a punto de cogerlos tenía que ser verdad. ¿Quién sino iba a tratar de capturar a las herramientas de aquel que dominaba en el nuevo orden mundial?  
-Putos inútiles, han tardado. -rio el joven yakuza mientras se colocaba el sombrero.  
Silencio.  
No había tiempo. Se estaba acabando con rapidez pero aún así no era lo suficiente rápido, dando una sensación de eternidad.  
Ella siguió avanzando, impasible. Apenas dos metros más y la tendría encima pero no iba a salir corriendo. Oh no, tenía un plan; algo que llevaba pensando desde hace un año. Pero no podía evitar que las manos le sudasen, que el pulso se le acelerase. Era la primera vez que le tenía miedo, algo que nunca pensó que le tendría. Siempre había sabido que ella era un arma letal, que era rápida y fuerte como el hombre más entrenado, pero jamás había sentido temor. Ni siquiera cuando mataba a hombres delante de él con las manos desnudas.  
La distancia era cada vez menor y las ganas de mandar el plan al garete mayores. Pero estaba vez le demostraría que era un hombre. Ya era hora.  
-¿Te has rendido? -dijo ella al ver que no se movía.   
Más silencio. Un silencio sofocante que le ponía los pelillos de la nuca como escarpias. La angustia y el miedo le estaban comiendo vivo. Sentía las garras de la desesperación tratando de cogerle, de asfixiarle. Le estaba llamando, le incitaban a caer otra vez y a escapar para matar de nuevo pero él no iba a volver.   
Ella levantó la katana con la maestría propia de alguien que le había dedicado su vida al camino de la espada y temor creció aún más pero no se movió. Ya era hora de dejar de esconderse como una rata.  
Segundos después, aquella katana que le había sido regalada para proteger a su maestro, abrió una herida que le atravesó de lado a lado mientras él sacaba la pistola que había escondido en la espalda, en la cinturilla de sus caros pantalones.  
-Te amo. -susurró, la sangre tiñendo sus labios.  
Peko sonrió sin emoción mientras tiraba con fuerza de la espada y unas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de él mientras apuntaba a las dos letras bordadas de aquella camisa, inseguro:  
«Debéis estar siempre juntos, hasta en vuestro último aliento.»  
Era lo que siempre les habían dicho, incluso cuando eran tan pequeños que no entendían las palabras; era lo que se habían prometido cuando la tragedia empezó, antes incluso, porque el uno sin el otro eran un rompecabezas incompleto. Necesitaban chocar para saber que hacer a continuación, desde siempre y todo porque su baraja había sido movida por unas manos, que ni malas ni buenas podían considerarse, que les habían dispuesto las cartas para llegar a este preciso momento. Habían hecho, tanto los dueños de las manos como ellos mismos, que Peko se amoldase tanto a Fuyuhiko y viceversa que él sin ella era un crío asustadizo que solo sabía meter miedo insultando o usando el poder de su familia, aquella autoridad que decía que tanto odiaba y ella sin él no era más que un escudo roto y sin propósito. Eran el motivo por el que el otro había caído en la desesperación más absoluta pero también eran la salvación del otro. Y ya era hora de dejar de ser un cobarde y de poner fin a todo con esa última desesperación, con el cumplimiento de lo inevitable, que quizás fuese el inicio del primer día de otra vida juntos.  
Tras unos segundos de vacilación, el sonido de un disparo hizo que los cuervos alzasen el vuelo. Y así, mientras Peko y Fuyuhiko caían al suelo, las aves se desperdigaron por un cielo encapotado que, previendo el final del encuentro, llevaba preparado para llorar desde el amanecer.  
Esto no era una película en la que pasaban sus últimos momentos amándose, no. Estaban demasiado sobrecogidos por la inmensidad del dolor, por la profunda tristeza que les partió el alma, por el frío del suelo y de sus cuerpos y por la realización de que la vida se les escapaba lentamente sin que pudieran hacer nada, dando paso a una oscuridad densa que les engullía para siempre; juntos, manos unidas. Juntos, poniendo el broche final con la sangre derramada a un futuro que llevaba escrito desde siempre.


End file.
